


Hair

by gonefishing



Series: Blurred Lines [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Written in 2013, i forgot about this, i still like it a lot tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefishing/pseuds/gonefishing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine’s body has certain soft spots that he hates and he hates even more that Kagami knows about them. Aomine’s hair is one of the things that Kagami enjoys touching the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a doujinshi. I wrote this in 2013 and posted it on my tumblr, but then forgot about it, oh my god. I actually planned to write something similar again, lmao. But now there's no need anymore. Anyways, enjoy!

Aomine’s hair is one of the things that Kagami enjoys touching the most. It feels so soft against his finger, and even though it’s so short, he loves to run his hands through the blue strains. It’s so light and sensitive - the complete opposite from Aomine’s stubborn character. Kagami also enjoys the expression that appears on the other’s face when he touches his hair. He knows Aomine hates it, when people touch it; which he already allows only two people in this world: Momoi and well, he wouldn’t directly call it allowance, but somehow Kagami manages it not to get his neck snapped when he touches it.

.

When Kagami leans in during a subway ride, crowded between hundreds of expressionless, unfamiliar faces, sliding a hand from the back of Aomine’s neck into his hackles, slowly stroking over his head with comfort, Aomine’s look gets priceless. He either grabs his hand with his agile fingers, forcing it down or between them or he slaps it away, not without throwing a gaze of bloodlust.  
Kagami usually grins a cheeky grimace at him, barely noticable blowing against the slightly blushed ear next to him… Warm eyes acknowledging the way the short hair flatters.

.

Aomine rarely lets him touch his hair by his own will. It happened one time, when Kagami couldn’t stop staring at him, wondering what it would feel like to touch him until Aomine finally grabbed his hands, shoving his fingers against his head, between the blue wisps with a pissed expression and a twitching mouth.

“Just touch if you want to”, he said. “Geez, so annoying.”

It kind of went down from that, only that nowadays Kagami usually touches more of Aomine’s body than just his hair, though Aomine still gets pissed at everything Kagami does, even if it’s gets him 30 minutes long lasting orgasms. Being passive is not something he enjoys, so he pays him back, he uses nails and teeth, he punches and shoves and turns them around, pushing Kagamis against doors or tables, and it’s working until Kagami captures his face between his slender fingers, sweeping them between those soft, short bangs and then crushing their angry, burning mouths and naughty abdomens together. As a result Aomine stops thinking and loses control, because damn, Kagami knows exactly where to touch and push and pull and it feels so fucking good, he thinks he could die.

And…

only in those overwhelming moments right after fucking or while having a victorious feeling after winning a match when they arrive at their flat, all exhausted and screaming for a hot bath or a relaxing evening on the couch watching TV or playing play station, Aomine lets Kagami touch his hair without any complain. He either looks the other direction or pushes his face into the pillow to avoid any kind of eye contact that could get Kagamis into thinking he could actually like it. Which he doesn’t. 

Of course not.


End file.
